


New Faces

by justdreadwolfing



Series: Solas x Nira'sal [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreadwolfing/pseuds/justdreadwolfing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting new people has always been difficult for Nira, but something about Solas makes her feel more comfortable.  She takes the time she can while he studies the mark to get to know him a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Faces

Nira waited patiently, her legs cradled close to her body as she sat alone in one of the rooms in Haven’s chantry. It had only been a few days since she had arrived here and while all of this made her very nervous, she was trying to overcome. The shemlen around her were quick to go from all out blaming her for what had happened to the “Herald of Andraste”. The latter was definitely preferred, but she still wasn’t convinced that this wasn’t some kind of twisted joke.

She was Dalish after all.

Despite her newly acclaimed title, Nira couldn’t shake her nerves. She had never been around so many people, much less a group of shemlen, but somehow she continued to pull herself through. Varric was entertaining to talk to, but Nira had no idea how to talk to dwarves, as he was the first she had actually encountered. Clan Lavellan traveled a great deal, but they stayed to themselves and as one of the only mages in the clan, she was kept protected and away from those that may infiltrate their camps. 

Iron Bull and Vivienne scared her a great deal. She had only heard of Qunari in their old tales and as far as she could remember, they didn’t usually end happily. Vivienne was a mage and while that was appealing, her stature and energy caused Nira to stay far away.

Blackwall and Sera had become two of her close friends. Blackwall was strong and kind, always willing to lend a hand to those that were in need. She had only met one Grey Warden, but it had been so long ago that she could hardly remember. She heard many different kinds of stories about them, but their heroic tales ended up being some of her favorite. Sera was strange, but helpful in the aspect that she drew Nira out of her shell. She had always found it difficult to make friends, but with Sera it was easy. Simple. She could make her laugh and whenever she felt herself slipping, Sera was always right there ready with some sort of prank.

Nira had met so many wonderful people, but above all…

A few short taps on the door as it quietly opened. Solas stood there on the other side, an intrigued smile crossing his face as he watched her. “So sorry to disturb you. Are you ready?”

Nira nodded offering a shy look in return. “I am.” He was elven, a fact that definitely made her feel more comfortable around him, but she couldn’t quite figure him out. Solas was kind and polite, but the vibe he put off was one that kept her curious. 

“Very well.” Solas entered the room and took a seat next to her on the bed. “Your hand, please.” Nira felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she offered her hand out for him. He examined it, carefully moving her hand backwards and forwards. Gentle, yet rough hands touch the area where the mark resides. It had begun to worry her about how it was expanding, but Solas was smart. He knew more about the mark and the Breach than anyone else here, with him she felt safe.

An awkward silence filled the room as Nira tried to come up with something for the two of them to talk about. She couldn’t help but stare at him, though she tried desperately not to. Eventually, their eyes met, the corner of his mouth twitching upward.

“Is something the matter?” He asked, trying to remain attentive to her while still studying the mark.

“I just…I don’t really know much about you.” Nira looked down, her nerves grabbing hold of her once more. “We’ve talked a little, but I’m curious.”

“Dirth ma, lethal’lin. What would you know of me?” 

She sighed softly, happily at the sound of the elven tongue. It was the one small glint of familiarity amongst all the chaos she had been pushed through within the past several days. Solas was the only one here that would speak to her like that. It was…comforting.

“I’m curious about the Fade.”

“Oh?” His face lifted as she spoke, happy for her curiosity as always. Solas had reminded her of the keeper. Always there and happy to go on for hours if someone provided the questions. Perhaps that was what made her feel so comfortable around him.

“You make friends with spirits. I’ve come into contact with a great deal of them, but they’ve never asked to be friends.” 

Most of the spirits that she had encountered were so fearful, those that weren’t, she had been warned to stay away from as they were most likely demons. The thought of befriending them excited her. She had always loved to be in the Fade and enjoyed watching the spirits as they wandered the area, but she had never thought that becoming friends with them was even possible.

“Spirits do not usually go out in search of friends. Normally, they those that would even consider the thought know just how fearful those that enter the Fade can be come of them. They know to stay away. If you wish to become friends, you must be the one to make the advancement.” Solas let go of her hand as he spoke, pushing himself off the bed as he prepared to leave. He turned to give her a small nod. “Perhaps one day, if you would like, I will introduce you to some of mine. I know Wisdom especially will be ecstatic to study your hand.”

The thought of becoming friends with spirits excited Nira a great deal. She jumped up, her excitement getting the better of her. Her eyes widened and she giggled happily as she looked over at the elf. “Do you really think so? I would love that!”

Taken aback by her sudden outburst, Solas seemed shocked, but happy nonetheless. “Ma nuven'in, I will make the necessary arrangements. As for the mark, it seems to have stopped from what I can gather. I will continue to keep a close eye on it. Feel free to come to me if you have any questions.”

Her nerves resettling, Nira began to play with her hands as he turned to leave. “Mas serannas, hahren, but if I may ask…would it be alright if I came to you for other reasons?” The question gave him pause as he turned back towards her.

“Such as?”

“I don’t know…anything? I’m sure I could think of something.” She smiled, finally feeling as if she had made a real friend here. She had someone she could talk to and mess around with, but at the same time really understood her.

He looked a bit confused, but he nodded. “I’m sure you will, Nira. You know where to find me when the need arises.”

Grinning from ear to ear, Nira watched as he left the room, her excitement unable to be contained.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Dirth ma, lethal’lin - Tell me, friend  
> ma nuven’in - As you wish


End file.
